A Warriors Destiny
by EvilWrath
Summary: The trials and tribulations that Tenev goes through on her rise to the become the Emperor's Wrath. From the beginning to her rise. Spoilers for the Sith Warrior story and some content that is not included. Will be T later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Dromund Kass**

Darth Thanaton watched his one and only daughter, Tenev, board the shuttle bound for Korriban. It was her time to go to the Sith Academy and begin her trials just as he had so many years before. The Sith in him, the one who loved tradition, understood what she would go through and why, however the father inside winced knowing there was a chance she would not come back and die in one of the many tombs during her trials. He had arranged with Darth Baras to take her as an apprentice instead of himself. They had fought about this the night before and Tenev was adamant that Thanaton take her as his apprentice but he was just as adamant that he could not. He would do her and the Sith Order a disservice by training her further then he had. While he could be and was harsh with his underlings he was not as harsh and more forgiving with her. He felt she would never reach her full potential under him. Despite her objections, and they were many, he put his foot down and told her that this was how it was going to be and he would hear no more of it. The look in his eyes told her she best not tread any further and accept it.

On the flight from Dromund Kass to Korriban the guards on the shuttle took stock at this newest acolyte. She was 5 feet 7 inches tall, fair skin, brown hair, blue eyes and had the same facial tattoo that her father had. She had her fathers eyes, her mothers hair and the temperament of both. She was young, only 16 years old. Her mother had passed away when she was 10 and Thanaton was left to raise her on his own for the past 6 years. The guards kept a respectful distance from her, knowing her parentage. She was friendly with them, showing a curious yet cheerful nature. Thanaton has told her to make friends with the guards, for they may repay that by warning her about an impending attack by another acolyte and watching out for her. Just like her Father, she respected the Imperial Military and did not look down on those who were not gifted with force. As the shuttle set down on the welcoming pad, she turned to the guards on her journey.

**Korriban**

"Thank you gentleman, may the force keep you safe. Long live the Empire!"

Setting foot on the sand of Korriban was a powerful experience. The Dark Side was alive here, encompassing everything living or not. She soaked up the power with a vigor. As she was directed to Lord Baras office, she knew the trials ahead would be difficult and deadly. She was more then ready to prover herself capable as an Apprentice to Baras. The red sand, towering statues, tombs and Imperial Dreadnaughts in the sky were imposing. She knew the history of Korriban from her father and while not in awe of the planet, she respected the past and the power that was alive on this planet. Arriving at Lord Baras office she was respectful to him. She knew the part he played in the Treaty of Coruscant that ended the last great war between the Empire and the Republic.

"I see you have arrived, let me look at you." He towered over her and had an aura of danger and power," You look like your mother but that tattoo marks you as your father's. I hope you realize what an honor it is for you to have the chance to become my apprentice."

"Yes Master I do, I am ready to prove my worth in whatever task you send me on."

"Dutiful, your father has taught you well. Your first task will be to go to the tombs and collect three shards for me. The tombs are dangerous but if you are worthy you will retrieve them, now be gone."

"As you command Master." with a bow Tenev headed to the tombs.

As she fought and killed korslugs, shy racks, insane droids and slaves she collected the shards one by one. She used the techniques her father taught her to cloud minds and kill swiftly. As she collected the last shard she heard a screech of an insane shy rack heading right for her. Lifting her training blade she rolled out of the way and force pushed the crazed animal away. Seeing it stunned she leapt at the animal, saber ready to strike with fury. She embraced the dark side and let it flow through her, becoming a conduit for its vengeance. A few moments later the shy rack lay dead and she left the tomb, shards in hand. The heat was oppressive and non-stop. Wiping her brow she took a drink from her canteen and began the journey back to the Academy. Growing up on Dromund Kass she was used to non-stop rain and humidity, not the oppressive dry heat of Korriban. Climbing the stairs to Lord Baras office she took a minute to gaze down on the Academy and the activity below. How many of these acolytes will be dead before sunset? How many will actually make it through the trials and be able to call themselves Sith. Did any of them understand the history and tradition of the Order, did they even care too? Breaking out of her thoughts she entered Lord Baras chambers and placed the shards on his desk.

"Your shards Master."

"Well done, I see you had no trouble with obtaining them. You have passed your first trial. The next will determine if you are truly ready to become a Sith and my apprentice. There is an ancient lightsaber in the tomb of Naga Sadow, your task will be to retrieve it. You will also take the twileck slave they found snooping around the tomb. She is yours to do with as you wish as long as you get the lightsaber. There will be other acolytes on their trials as well, be wary they may try to kill you. If you return in the next 3 days you will become my apprentice, if you do not then you will be forgotten."

Baras turned his back indicating the conversation was over. Tenev headed down the jails to look at this twilick. She was mouthy and obviously had an issue with authority, her name was Vette. She was going to be a handful.

"You are going to help me open the secret chamber of the tomb of Naga Sadow. If you do this I will think about taking that slave collar off. There is no room for negotiation, you will help or die here now."

"I guess I have no choice then. I am too cute and young to die."

Tenev and Vette took the long walk to the tomb, Tenev had her training blade while Vette had two pistols. The careful entered the tomb and immediately were ambushed by a group of acolytes. Vette stood back and took one of them down while Tenev took the other two down in quick succession. The pair used stealth as much as possible, dodging in and out of cracks and behind the numerous statues while Vette activated the switches. They had ran into a couple more groups of acolytes. One group attacked them and were killed, the other said nothing and kept going. It was the start of day two, they had been going on just a couple of hours of sleep when Vette activated the final switch. A door opened and they entered with a bit of trepidation. Across the room was a sarcophagus sitting on a high pedestal. Flanking it were rows of statues 3 deep and 5 across. She walked up to the sarcophagus and used the force to push the lid off. Looking in all she saw were the bones of Naga Sadow and the lightsaber. She grabbed it and activated it. The familiar sound of a lightsaber pierced the air. The ground began to rumble and suddenly those statues came to life heading right at them ready to attack. This was a trap laid by Naga Sadow long ago and she was now fighting for her life. The first wave was despatched with ease, the second wave was bit more of a fight and she suffered a cut across her right eye, as blood trickled down her face the final wave came. She summoned on the dark side to guide her and after a good battle they lay dead. Vette and Tenev waited a moment to see if anymore would come but none did. Nodding to Vette, they began their journey out of the tomb and back to the Academy. It took around 3 hours to get out of the tomb but finally she was out into the daylight and could see the Academy in the distance. Another hour of walking and she was heading up the stairs to Lord Baras office. The cut on her eye had stopped bleeding but it was bothering her, after she met with Baras she would have it seen to.

"Master, I have returned with the lightsaber."

"I see the slave helped you unlock the doors. Well done. Kneel before me, you have completed your trials and with that honor I name you as my apprentice, rise. I have business with the Emperor, meet me on Dromund Kass in 3 days. I will explain to you the role you will play under me and what I expect from you. You may do as you wish with the slave, it matters not to me. Here is a pass that will allow you to leave Korriban. I do not care if you stay at your fathers estate as long as you are ready to do your duty to me whenever I call."

"Yes my Master."

After she left Lord Baras chambers she had a medic look at the cut over her eye. It was going to leave a scar but no permanent damage was done. She switched into the armor her father had given her to wear when she officially became Darth Baras apprentice. Clipping the lightsaber to her hip, she gazed at herself in the mirror. She was now a proper Sith.

At his office in the Citadel on Dromund Kass, Darth Thantaon's holo beeped. Looking at the frequency he knew it was from his daughter and opened a channel.

"Hello Father, how are you?" Tenev asked cheerfully

"I am fine my dear, how are you? Have you passed your trials yet?"

"Yes Father I have. Today Darth Baras officially took me as his apprentice. I will be reporting to Kass tomorrow. Lord Baras said he does not care if I stay at home as long as I do his bidding. I also have a new slave, a twileck named Vette."

Thanaton took a moment to look at his daughter, he was proud she had passed her trials and was now a Sith. However the flippant way she spoke about her new slave hit him in an odd way. He had a flashback to how his former master referred to him whist he was a slave, before Lord Calphyo found him and made him Sith. Shaking it off he responded to her.

"Your room will be ready my dear and I shall have a spot in the slave quarters prepared for your slave. I look forward to seeing you my child. I am proud of you."

"See you tomorrow father."

Tenev cut the holo call and laid back on her bed. Instead of laying down and sleeping she decided to meditate, something her father had to almost force her do to. As she delved deeper in the dark side she could feel her power grow. The emotions of the past few weeks, anger, exhaustion, joy, accomplishment among others washed over her. She embraced the various emotions and meditated further on the Sith Code…._**Peace is a lie,there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory, through victory my chains are broken, the force shall free me.**_ She looked inward at how this code had defined her life and would define her life. She was passionate which fueled her strength, the strength gave her power over others, that power gave her victory of becoming an apprentice and surviving the trials. The force had freed her and would continue to do so. Slowing coming out of her meditation she crawled into bed and fell asleep waiting for the alarm to go off and her return flight home. Her journey had just begun and she was looking forward to seeing where in the galaxy it took her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dromund Kass**

As the shuttle touched down at the Kass City Spaceport Tenev was glad to be home. She had spent most of her 16 years on Dromund Kass. Despite the constant rain and thunder storms, she knew this was home. Her father had a speeder waiting for them that would take them directly to his personal estate. She could see Vette looking around and taking the Imperial home world in.

"Is it always this creepy and rainy?" Vette asked

"Rainy yes, creepy well that is up to interpretation. When we arrive at my fathers estate you have a room in the slave quarters. Despite me agreeing to take off your collar you will have to stay there during the duration. Do not give me cause to put your collar back on. Understood?"

Tenev could tell Vette was bristling but she agreed to behave and not cause any trouble. Landing on the launch pad, a slave came over to get Tenev's things and take them to her room while another slave showed Vette the way to the slave quarters. Standing in the rain for a moment, Tenev took in the feeling of the rain and the power that it brought. After her time on Korriban she was grateful for rain and clouds. Walking into the house she opened up her senses to see if her father was home. She reached around the house but could not feel him. Since he was not there she figured he must be at the Citadel. Knowing she needed to let Lord Baras know she was planet side she opened up a holo channel to him.

"My master I am planet side. I am yours to command when you wish it."

"Good, come to my office at the Citadel at 0900 tomorrow morning. I have a task for you to complete then."

The holo switched off promptly and Tenev stood there for a second. "Well ok then." She headed to her room and changed out of her armor and put on causal clothes. She didn't fear an attack in her fathers home so she felt wearing her armor was a bit too much. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed some water and a snack. Looking around she was highly disappointed by the lack of snack food that was available. She would have to send a slave to remedy that situation. Plopping down on the couch she pulled up the latest holo movies and saw nothing that hit her fancy. Imperial Cup qualifiers had begun and she turned that on, Korriban vs Ziost. As the match went on she was so engrossed she didn't notice her father entering. He watched her utter obliviousness to his presence with amusement.

"Who is winning?" he asked and laughed as she jumped at his voice

"Force dad you scared the crap out me. Don't do that!"

"Well if you were more aware of your surroundings I wouldn't have." he lectured her and smirked at the annoyed look on her face

She set her popcorn aside and got up. Walking over to Thanaton she hugged him letting him know how much she missed him. The stood there for a moment in the silence until Thanaton lifted her face up. "What happened to your eye Tenev?" concern lacing his voice

"I got injured in my final trial while getting jumped by assassins of Naga Sadow. No damage just a scar to remind me"

"I am proud of you my child, I know first hand the trials of the Academy are difficult and many perish. You have done my proud by surviving and becoming Darth Baras apprentice. Your mother would be proud as well."

"I have to meet Lord Baras at 0900 tomorrow but I have some free time, would you like to meditate with me Father?"

"Are you actually going to mediate without me all but ordering you to?" a shocked look on his face and in his tone. He knew better then anyone how she resisted meditating with annoying regularity. He wondered what changed but didn't dare to ask.

"Yes I am, now will you join me or not?"

"Of course I will."

Thanaton and Tenev went to his meditation room and began mediating. Tenev once again thought about the Sith Code and how it was playing a part in her life. She thought about the power she had and the anger of her mother not being here to see her. The swirling emotions pulled her deeper into the Dark Side and her eyes started to turn a sulfur yellow. She had barely scripted the surface of her strength and she was just beginning to realize this. Thanaton was astonished at how deep she was delving into the dark side, he could feel it even in his own meditative state. He realized that she would be more powerful then Darth Baras one day and even possibly him as well. As she came out of her meditative state he saw the sulfur yellow eyes and was shocked. She had gone incredibly deep into the dark side for her eyes to turn that color. He had gone that deep once when he was close to death on Lenico IV and saw a vision of a Darth Thanaton leading Excell Kresh to justice but that was the only time.

"Time for bed my child, I love you." He walked over and kissed her on the head

"I love you too dad." hugging him and taking a bit of comfort from him

As she headed to bed she wondering what Baras needed her to do tomorrow and how dangerous it would be. Growing up on Kass she knew the dangers of the planet. As she drifted off to sleep she had a vision of rocks falling and mysterious voices.

Groaning at the all too early alarm she smacked it silent and got out of bed slowly. The one thing Tenev was not, was a morning person and anything before 10am was annoying. After a shower she changed into her armor, summoned Vette and headed to the Sith Citadel. She had been inside of it more then once with her Father so it wasn't as imposing as it might be to others. Walking into Darth Baras chambers she bowed.

"I am here Master, what is it you need me to do?"

"You are not here a moment too soon, good. A package of mine is being flown in this morning, I need you to escort it safely to my chambers. It is a frozen Republic Spy and it can not be lost."

"As you decree my Master."

Tenev and Vette headed to the private docking port inside Kass City and watched as a squad of Imperials unloaded the spy, well the chunk of frozen carbonite that was the spy. After dispatching two groups of Bounty Hunters she made sure the spy was safely transferred into the chambers of Lord Baras. After telling her why the spy was important he ordered her to the Unknown Colossus to suppress a slave revolt. Taking her personal speeder through the jungles outside of Kass City she met a rather cheerful officer that told her how the slaves were under the command of Lord Baras but had gotten a bit too greedy for their own good. She had two options blackmail them or kill them, she choose to kill them. After killing them quickly she returned to Lord Baras office.

"Good job in taking care of the slaves apprentice. They will think twice before they attempt to challenge my authority. I am working on getting information on your next target. Go home and eat but be ready when I call no matter the time."

"Yes Master."

Tenev and Vette headed out and back to the estate. She was tired and hungry after dispatching the slave captains. Before she even walked through the door she could tell her father was home and annoyed. Not sure if it was directed at her or at one of his apprentices or that upstart he told her about Lord Zash, she played it safe and was quiet. She headed to her room, took a long hot shower and sat down at her data terminal. While the lightsaber she retrieved at the tomb of Naga Sadow was good, she just didn't like the hilt. Scrolling through various designs she still saw nothing that called to her. She got a pen and paper and concentrated on the dark side and allowed it to guide her hand as she drew her new hilt. Looking at it she liked what she saw except it was a double bladed handle. This was rather perplexing but her thoughts were interrupted by her father.

"Did you send one of our slaves to the market to buy more food child?"

"I did indeed, there was a lack of food and other snacks for me to eat. So I remedied the situation. Why do you ask father?"

"I was unaware we were lacking in food is all."

"Your kind of food no but the kind I like, yes we were. It saddened me when I came home to find nothing other then popcorn to snack on." She told him putting on her playful sad face to emphasize the point.

Sighing knowing this was a lost battle as the food was already bought, "Fine but you could as least eat where is here before you get more."

"Speaking of…"

"No whatever it is you want to get no."

"Fine." annoyance seeping out of her

As Thanaton walked away he sighed at the rebellious nature of his daughter. She was powerful in the force beyond a shadow of a doubt but she was headstrong and that was always her weakness. He had tried to get rid of that but the more he tried, the more she dug her heals in. How Baras was going to deal with it he wasn't sure. He was glad she was home, but at the same time had come to enjoy the peace and quiet of the house. However he knew at some point she would be leaving and this battle over her snack foods would end. For now he had more important matters to attend to, the murder of Darth Skotia and what to do with Lord Zash.

Tenev drifted off to sleep in her room when her holo went off.

"Apprentice, it is time for you to complete your next task. You will go to Lord Grantham's Estate and kill his son. I have an agent imbedded within, Drikil Ball. Meet with him and then kill the son. When it is done come back to my office."

Groaning,"You have got to be kidding me, its 3 am." she said to no on in particular. Walking Vette who was just as unhappy as she was about this, they took the local speeder to the "Wall" which was in sight of Lord Grantham's heavily fortified estate. Nodding to Vette, "Lets get this done so we can go back to bed."

Battling through the security was no easy matter, it seemed Grantham had guards everywhere. Making her way to meet Baras other apprentice he informed her she needed to take out the security stations, only then would she be able to get to his son. She found Drikil annoying and pompous, if the opportunity presented itself she was going to kill him. Grantham's estate was huge, the first consul was easy to get to, the second she climbed up scaffolding and fought her way past 5 guards. Looking for the third she saw it across the way, using stealth she shoved her lightsaber into it watching it explode. This brought on yet another group of guard which was quickly dispatched.

"How many kriffing guards does this man have?" She said out load looking at Vette

Walking down the hall she found the room Drikil had told her about. Grantham's son was tall, young, handsome but sadly needed to die.

"This isn't personal on my part but orders are orders."

Gratham's son and wife put up a pathetic resistance and w/in a few minutes both lay dead. They made their way back to Drikil and as she thought he tried to have her killed to cover his own involvement. Relishing the opportunity to stick a lightsaber in him, she took him on while Vette took out the guards. As she watched the life ebb out of him she felt a rush of satisfaction. She and Vette slowly made their way out of his estate and back to Lord Baras office. When they entered it was very obvious he was having less then zero luck in getting the information out of the Republic dog and it was pissing him off. He turned to her, "I hear Lord Grantham is angered that his secret son was cut down, well done. I have not heard from Drikil and he missed a check in, did you have something to do with it?"

"He gave me no choice and I killed him." she told him plainly

"It is no matter, he served his purpose. You have done well apprentice, I am pleased. However next time I call you to do your duty no matter what time of the day it is, cut out the attitude. You did not say it but I could feel your anger and annoyance. Now go home, I need to put the final pieces in place for you to go get a device called the ravager from the Dark Temple. Be back here in 4 hours ready to go."

Turning she felt a blast of lighting hit her and she crumpled to the ground. "I told you to get rid of the attitude apprentice, or mask it better if you do not wish to anger me."

"Yes Master" she groaned as she got up.

Making it back to the house she was hurting from the blast and the subsequent face plant into the floor. She headed straight for the couch and moaned in pain. Thanaton noticed her and the pain she was in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, Baras blasted me with lighting when I let out my annoyance of being called in at 3am and only having a short break. I really need to mask that better. Before you lecture me just don't."

Thanaton knew she was angry and she was right, he was about to lecture her but it seemed this had gotten her attention more then any lecture he could give. "Consider it a lesson learned then." He saw the look she shot him and was not pleased with her attitude towards him either. Reaching out through the force he pulled her towards him and grabbed her by her chest piece."I may give you much leeway in the way you talk to me and attitude you have but I am still your father and your superior. You do not want to push me child, I will crack down on your disrespect and disobedience in my house. Is that understood?"

She realized very quickly she had crossed a line with him, his eyes were a dark red and she could feel the anger coming from him. Lowering her head in submission," Yes my Lord, I understand."

He dropped her on the floor with a heavy thud. She knelt in front of him, head down totally submissive to him. "May I go to my room my Lord?" asking quietly

Thanaton took in the sight of his daughter, kneeling and totally submissive to him. He rarely got angry with her like this but she had crossed a line. However she was reacting as she should towards him with submission and obedience. "You may go child." She got up quickly and headed for her room. Perhaps he had let her get too comfortable at home, her attitude while a typical teenage one was starting to tread into the being disrespectful area and that he would not tolerate. If this continued he would have to remedy that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darth Baras paced his office, the only sound other then his breathing was loud clank his boots made on the floor. The Republic Spy was nowhere near breaking and that was making angering him more by the hour. If that wasn't enough the new found attitude of his apprentice didn't help matters either. She wasn't disobedient but her attitude needed adjustment. He knew she was young, and part of it was just the normal teenage attitude but another part of it was entitlement. She was brought up in a privilege home, knowing she would be Sith. He did not doubt Darth Thanaton's parenting but this little attitude needed to be nipped in the bud before it became a huge issue for them. Perhaps he made a mistake in letting her stay at her home, it provided comfort she was used to, should he have kept her under his watch more. Pulling up his holo and seeing her bowing on the other end, "Apprentice it is time, come to my office and I will explain to you what you will be looking for."

"Yes master, right away."

He disconnected the call and felt no attitude or defiance from her. Something had happened when she went home to make her more docile towards him, but he could also feel the anger seeping out of her but it was well masked. He waited for her to arrive and contemplated this new change in attitude from her. As she left her house to meet with Lord Baras, Darth Thanaton watched her leave quietly. He could feel the anger she was feeling below the surface and something else towards him, fear. She was afraid of him. Only one other time had she crossed a line with him but she was just 7 when it happened. He had no regrets at putting her in her place but he was not happy she was fearful of him. When she returned from her latest mission for Darth Baras he would have a chat with her about this.

"I am here Master, what it is you wish from me." she asked him, head bowed

"I must say you are masking you feelings better apprentice, I can still feel your anger seeping out but that is no matter. I assume I got your attention earlier."

"Yes Master, I apologize for the disrespect. "

Baras saw an image flash quickly before him, one of Thanaton holding her by her shirt then dropping her to the ground. So that was what brought about this change. It made sense now.

"Your feelings are masked well but I saw that image. I take it this new found respect is due to both myself and your Father. Tell me apprentice what did you do to anger your father so?"

"I smarted off to him and gave him a look that he did not care for my Lord. He informed me of my transgressions and I have remedied my actions."

"Perhaps letting you stay at home was not a mistake. Your next mission will be to gather a device called the Ravager. It latches onto a person's mind and drains them of all information. It is in the Dark Temple and it will be dangerous. I will say this now, I do not expect you to survive but seeing the anger seeping out of you, if you channel that, you just may. Go to the Dark Temple and bring it back to me. Dismissed."

Vette and Tenev began the journey to the Dark Temple, it was a long one as it was far past the newest Kass City expansion. She passed two outposts and finally the main one. Refilling her canteen and delving into the Dark Side they began the journey. It was obvious the Dark Temple possessed an incredible amount of the dark side energy and she fed off anger she felt at what Baras and her father had done to her came bursting out. Insane patrol after patrol was slaughtered as she let the dark side control her. Finally she and Vette stood at the entrance of the Dark Temple.

"Remember when you asked if this place was always creepy? I would classify this place as creepy as heck." She mentioned to Vette, "Ok lets go get this Ravager thing."

They snuck into the Temple trying to avoid as many of the insane Imperials and Sith that were there. Finding the room the Ravager was in, she dispatched an insane Sith, yet another one. She had been keeping count at the start but by now she stopped counting at 20. Opening the box it was empty. "Oh come on, really?"

"I take it that it isn't in there?"

"You think slave? No it's not. I guess more slaughtering to do until we get the parts back."

The two made a deadly combination and soon they had the pieces. Using the dark side Tenev assembled the Ravager. They headed out and back to the outpost. Killing more Imperial's on the way, Tenev stopped and looked around. "You know Vette, after the first 15 patrols and apprentices did not come back or came back insane they might have called things off. However I see common sense is not the forte of some."

Taking a minute to relax, Vette and Tenev hopped into a sky taxi and told the droid to take them to the Citadel. As they sat in silence Tenev looked down on Kass City below. It was the epitome of efficiency and Imperial might. Masking her feelings again, she headed to her masters chamber. "I have returned Master, here is the Ravager as you requested."

After watching the Ravager at work she was impressed with it's ability to get any information out of a person. The minor side effects of the brain turning to mush were just a slight inconvenience. While it was obvious Baras didn't get all the information he wanted, he was able to get some and a lead. Turning to her, "You will need to secure my spy network and that will require you to have a ship. There is one waiting for you at the Space port. Take the rest of the day off and prepare you things to leave. I will have your ship fueled and ready for departure at 8am. You may requisition any food or supplies you need before you leave, dismissed."

Walking out of his chambers Tenev was excited to get her own ship and get off Dromund Kass. "Vette, gather your things and if you need any armor or weapons let me know as soon as you can. I will be sending off a supply list w/in the hour." As they made their way back to her fathers house Vette went to gather her things and let Tenev know what she needed. Walking in the house, Tenev saw Thanaton reading something and wanted to get to her room as quick as possible.

"Wait a moment Tenev, we need to talk."

"Yes My Lord." head bowed

"Lift your head up child, I will not have my own child afraid of me. There is a line between being respectful and being afraid. I can feel the fear from you when you are in my presence. There is no need for that."

"You made it clear to me last night Father that I was being disrespectful and you were not going to tolerate that any longer. Seeing the mistake I made I will adhere to tradition."

He could feel the anger coming off of her. "Yes you were disrespectful to me and your Master last night and I warned you to not continue. There is no tradition that says a child should fear its parent. However if you feel it necessary to be this submissive to me then so be it. I want a daughter, not a slave."

The words stung and she realized she was wrong in being totally submissive to both Baras and him. She just had to watch her tongue and mask her annoyance better. "Father wait, you are right. As much as it pains me to admit that, you are. I am sorry for my attitude last night. Between you and Baras I felt being the submissive apprentice and child would be better for me, but it's not. I just need to learn how to mask certain feelings better while allowing others to guide me. I will be leaving tomorrow morning, I don't know where too. I don't want to leave with any anger or issues between us."

He watched the life in her return and smiled. She always had worn her emotions on her sleeve and it was something he had tried to tell her that she needed to control, now she finally understood. "You are forgiven my dear daughter. I take it Lord Baras has a ship for you?"

"Yes, I need to make an inventory and send in a supply request for food and such."

"Meet me a 6 for dinner Tenev, wherever you wish to go. I will be at the Citadel for the remainder of the day if you need me."

"Ok dad, I'll see you then."

The supply list was submitted to the supply officer in charge and the ship was ready to go. Vette got a shiny new pair of blasters and some armor. Meeting her father they had a pleasant dinner and she told him of her trek into the Dark Temple. He was amazed at how much she had grown as an apprentice in the past few months. Her age belied her talent. He watched her sleep before he retired to bed, how many times in the past 16 years had he done that? He was a ruthless practitioner of the Dark Side and the one chink in his otherwise flawless armor was sleeping soundly as he watched on. He wondered where her duties would take her in the galaxy. For a brief moment he allowed himself to be a father instead of a Sith.


End file.
